How Did You Know!
by ripitupgenki
Summary: A squeal to What Now?, what happens after Holly finally tells Genki about a night he doesn't remember? H/G


_AAN: Sorry for the gap there. This is a sequel to what now? Hope you all enjoy._

**How Did You Know?**

Genki spent his free time thinking of one thing ever since he had held her hand. How did she know he was a good kisser? She never told him and he never remembered kissing her. Another thing that bothered him was her question. She had specifically asked him if he thought she was pretty. It wasn't like her to be vain so there had to be a reason behind it. He felt his head start to pound as a headache started once more. He'd been getting these off and on since he had become preoccupied with his thoughts on the matter. * _Maybe I am making too much of this… what if she was just messing with me?_ * He frowned, * _no that doesn't sound like her…_ * he closed his eyes resting his vision and relaxing his mind. He knew the headache would dissipate after awhile, what he didn't know what how she knew what she did and what he should do about it. Glancing to her still form he sighed, resolving to deal with it later he let himself relax into sleep.

* * *

><p>Holly was already up and making their morning meal by the time he woke again. His headache was gone for now but he knew if he thought about those questions again for very long it would return. Instead he left to get her some water for tea trying not to think about it at all. Now Holly wasn't stupid she knew it was bothering him that she knew that and he didn't know how. Seeing him struggling with it though had put a new perspective on things. She could hold out and see if he recalled his drunken night or she could just tell him. It was very unlikely he would recall anything from his drunken state that night. Though he might eventually remember that he had been drunk one night he would still be confused about the matter. Smiling to herself she resolved to speak with him alone when she got the chance. Genki returned with the water shortly after her decision.<p>

"Thank you."

"Your welcome…"

"I'd like to talk to you alone tonight." Holly whispered to him, he stared at her a moment then nodded.

"Alright." He took a seat while she set the tea on. The others were up now so Holly began to dish out the morning meal. Once they were all fed and ready, the group continued on their way. Hare had been very behaved since Holly black mailed him but she suspected he might try something again if given the chance. Though annoying he was an important member of their team, and she loved him as she did the others. The only one she felt differently about was Genki. She knew she loved him, his subtle hints of attraction and careful displays of affection made her feel special even when she was lacking confidence.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys why don't we take a break and rest at that spa? We haven't had any time to relax in awhile." Hare said with a smile. Though Holly was suspicious of him she knew he was right; rest would do them all some good. Holly had heard of spas but had never seen one until now. She knew you could relax there and feel refreshed but other then knowing they were expensive she knew nothing else about them. Though intrigued she still kept her guard up.<p>

"Hare do you think its wise to blow a lot of extra money right now? After all we still have a long journey ahead until we reach the next city we need to get to." Hare glanced over at her then waved her concern off.

"Holly you worry too much, it'll be fine."

"I could do with some down time." Suezo stated; Holly knew he'd try anything to get out of work.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to rest up." Holly stated grudgingly as Suezo gave her a pleading look. Genki waited for her decision before nodding. He wouldn't push things if she felt it was a bad idea. Her instincts on things were usually right. The group headed towards the spa hoping for the best. Hare some how managed to get them what they needed at a reasonable price. Genki was still mystified by this talent of his. The spa was nice, each of the monsters had their own area to relax in, as each had different ways of relaxing. Very well trained pixie breeds took care of them, giving them massages and helping them when needed. Holly and Genki found wearing a towel unnerving but the pair quickly got over it once the Angel's went to work on them. Genki couldn't remember a time he was this relaxed, he for one was really enjoying it. His body tired and sore from their many run ins with the baddies. Holly too enjoyed the pampering, as she had never been relaxed quite like this. With all the kinks and stress relieved from their muscles the pair took a dip in the hot spring. Genki wore only his boxers now, while Holly wore a lightweight silk robe. It wouldn't retrain water but it would cover what needed to be. Genki found it pretty and a little humorous at the same time. The girl seemed embarrassed by the delicate pink fabric adored with flowers. Though it wasn't something she would normal wear Genki still found it beautiful on her.

* * *

><p>After Holly settled down Genki asked the question he'd been holding back all day.<p>

"What'd you want to talk to me about Holly?" she glanced over at him with a small smile.

"Well about what's been bothering you lately. You seem in lost in thought a lot recently." Genki blushed,

"It was that obvious huh?"

"Yes, now what's bothering you." she already knew but she wanted him to relax and talk with her about it. He seemed nervous around her lately.

"Well… how do you know I'm a good kisser? I don't remember kissing you…" Holly giggled making him gawk at her.

"I suppose its not surprising you don't remember considering what state you were in at the time."

"State I was in?" he looked perplexed a moment till it hit him, "I was drunk?"

"Yes, it wasn't a problem though I must say I was surprised."

"Is that why you also asked if I thought you were pretty?" he blurted out making the girl blush before she nodded,

"Yes you said something about that when you were drunk. But I wasn't sure if it's what you really thought or not. After all people do a lot of things when they are drunk they wouldn't normally do." Genki knew she had a point; he'd witnessed some interesting things take place when the others were drunk. Since that night he'd stayed far away from any alcohol, not wanting to repeat his experience. Genki remained silent for a while just thinking, Holly grew uncomfortable as she waited for him to speak again.

"Holly… what else did I do while I was drunk?" she glanced over at him, seeing worry in his features.

"You complimented me, then kissed me… you attempted to grab my chest but I caught your hands and pinned you to the bed before anything else could happen. You fell asleep shortly after that. That's all I know about, I went to bed early that night."

"Holly… I'm sorry…"

"Its alright. I know you didn't know what you were doing. Besides, there was no harm done. After all I helped you stop before anything could get out of control." he nodded,

"You said I was a good kisser… does that mean you liked it?" his voice soft and unsure now.

"Yes, despite the fact that you were a little sloppy in the state you were in, it still felt good. I was hoping you would have asked about that sooner."

"Why?" he turned to look at her seeing mild disappointment in her features masked by gentleness. He then understood, "you wanted me to kiss you?"

"Only if you feel that way." he lost his voice for a moment,

"I do care about you Holly… I always have… I'm not sure how deep it runs though…"

"Its alright." she placed a hand on his arm, "you won't know till you try to see how deep it runs. Are you willing to find out?" He noticed Holly had moved closer to him and was waiting for his answer.

"Yeah… I want to know." He hesitated a moment then leaned forward closing the distance. His lips met her softly; unlike his drunken kiss this one wasn't sloppy in the least. Holly's hands moved around him to his back, one drifting up to hold the back of his head as she returned the kiss. After a few minutes the couple parted, Holly left her arms around his neck and found comfort in his around her waist. Though both were blushing it was obvious they had enjoyed it. Genki smiled to her before moving to hold her close. Holly let him embrace her as she enjoyed his company. She'd wanted to do that again for awhile now, though she was unsure of his readiness for a relationship, its still felt great to just be next him. After a few more minutes he pulled back again, his eyes conveying that he had more confidence now. He moved slowly making sure she wanted this as well. Holly tilted her head and met him in the kiss. The pair kissed for quite some time, enjoying what they felt for one another and what they felt from each other. Genki grew bolder and slipped his tongue forward into her mouth. Holly moaned, her tongue moving to dance with his. He'd heard of kissing this way but nothing had prepared him for how it felt. Holly's sweet taste coupled with his raging hormones made him feel giddy and almost drunk, but this time he enjoyed the drunken feeling. His hands roamed a bit now, sending shivers of delight through her has they rubbed her sides. Her hands moving delicately over the skin of his back and chest assuring him that his advances were welcome. Her simple touch made him burn with new desires, some impure in his mind but they were still there. He wondered if Holly felt the same about him, but was unsure he wished to ask. After the couple came up for air they stayed close to one another, still letting hands roam within reason. Holly smiled to him after catching her breath,

"That was wonderful Genki."

"So am I still a good kisser?"

"No… you are a great kisser!" she giggled; she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder, his arm moving around her for support.

"Hey… do you think we could… go on a date some time?"

"Yes, I would love that Genki."

"What do we do about Suezo?"

"I can handle him… don't worry so much." after a few minutes he smirked and chuckled.

"You know for once… one of Hare's strange ideas worked out for the best."

"Yes… you are right." she giggled again. They both knew this next couple of days would be great being able to spend time together as they liked. Though nervous Genki thought it would also be great to be her boyfriend, well as long as he didn't die first.

* * *

><p>A large crack caught their attention and they both turned just in time to see Hare taking a photo of them.<p>

"HARE!" Hare just grinned and cackled as he made his way down the ladder he had constructed, little did he know Tiger awaited him at the bottom. Holly and Genki heard a cry of pain followed by lightning bolts shooting over the fence. The pair looked at each other with sweat drops, they knew their rabbit friend wouldn't be causing anymore trouble this night. All they could hope for was that Tiger also destroyed the camera when he got Hare. Otherwise Suezo was bound to come after them both.

"Genki!" Suezo's voice rang out making the couple looked at each other before they dashed out of the water and looked for a place to hide. They could only hope he would wear himself out before night fall, Genki made sure to keep his hand laced with Holly's as the ran away from the fuming eyestalk. Despite the danger of being pummeled he was enjoying every minute of this with her. He hoped everyday would be this enjoyable by her side.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: a short squeal and yeah it took forever to write. Only god knows why. My attention span is that of a five year old lately… no clue why. I blame work. Anyway more to come soon hopefully. <em>


End file.
